Breaking the illusion of perfection
by The Unkindness
Summary: Destruction is about to meet perfection. With Cell about to get himsealf a fate worse than death.
1. Countdown

Disclaimer: Me and Aditjn238 who helped in giving life to this story don't own things related to dragon ball universe.

Chapter-1

Countdown

He was not perfect.

Perfection was him.

He was not defeatable.

Undefeatable was him.

He was not strong.

Strength was him.

As he stood on the white tiled battle ring in midst of a barren land devoid of any life, where some days later battles which would determine the fate of this planet would take place. Waiting for the universe's greatest warriors to assemble and fight him.

Born of Doctor Gero's destructive brain. He was not given birth. He was created.

He was the ultimate creation.

He was cell.

He was built from the DNA's of all great warriors like Freiza, Vegeta, Piccolo and also the person whom Gero wanted to kill desperately...Son Goku.

He already achieved his perfect form after he ingested and absorbed those two androids...the ones made to satisfy his insatiable appetite for power. And now, no one can defeat him. He was invincible.

He was indestructible.

Or...

Was he?

Life could become boring when you've thousands of years to live without sleeping. To Whis, it was not easy. The only thing he did was serve Beerus, and find new foods to eat. But even living this long...anything new and interesting was priceless.

But since some years, things have gotten interesting. As the attendant of lord Beerus – the god of destruction it was his duty to keep an eye on the strongest of the mortals, for many years, it had been Frieza. But some years ago Frieza was defeated by a...Saiyan. Not that he had personally liked Frieza. He had been truly surprised to know that some Saiyans had actually survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. One of them is the king's heir prince.

They all had settled themselves down on a small blue planet called Earth near the edge of the northern quadrant of milky way galaxy. It was then they had learned that some insane earthlings created some extremely powerful,only by mortal standards,artificial beings. They were all powerful but the last one created...a strange ugly grasshopper like creature which called himself Cell, was the strongest one. He had even absorbed the other two androids. He called himself perfect.

Whis snorted, although elegantly. The creature's wish was to fight the strongest warriors and then destroy the planet, which annoyed Whis greatly. If that Saiyan named Goku and his friends fail, then it might be dangerous for lord Beerus's reputation.

This was a matter that needed to be dealt with.

He sighed.

Lord Beerus – the god of destruction needed to be awakened.

As two figures launched themselves at eachother and attacked with sending flurry of punches and kicks at their opponents, the expanse of white shimmered with their golden auras. The older figure soon gained upper hand and launched a kick straight at the younger's side and sent him flying.

"Alright... It's enough for today Gohan. We need rest to continue. Ok? Let's go and have some sleep?" Goku said looking over his son, his hand clutching his injured shoulder.

"No dad! Let's do a bit more training...please!" the kid said, trying to get up, although he was swaying. He gave a battle cry as blazing golden aura surrounded his body, radiating massive energy, making his father astonished. But soon after that the boy fainted.

After coming over the shock Goku picked up his son in his arms and moved towards the bedroom.

A blue humanoid figure holding a scepter headed towards his master's strange bed room of floating rocks and hourglasses.

"Lord Beerus. Please wake up."

"Lord Beerus wake up."

"Beerus...if you don't wake up, I'll sing."

"Alright Whis...just do me a favour. Don't ever sing." Beerus groaned and after a series of strange antics which consisted of walking, crawling, rolling and swimming he finally landed in front of his attendant.

"Oh no! Now you're just being hurtful."

Beerus yawned and scratched himself as Whis said, " My lord. There's an important matter that needed to be dealt with. Or I wouldn't have awakened you."

"Fine Whis. But first just get me something to eat."

"Yeah...but I've prepared a bath for you, now go on before it gets cold."

"I'd rather not. You know I hate baths."

"You're covered in the filth and I'm sure that after you nap you would've got mould in your ears. Better go. Now."

As Beerus groaned Whis spoke again clutching his nose, "lord Beerus may be powerful, but boy, does he stink up a room? Soon I'll start calling you the destroyer of noses..."

Beerus narrowed his eyes and said in mock sinister way, " May be I should destroy you first Whis."

Sometime later they both sat on a large dining table Beerus clad in a white bathrobe stuffing his mouth with different foods, while Whis served him.

"What did you wanted to talk about Whis?"

"A powerful mortal creature, my lord..."

"Why didn't you ask that bastard Freiza to destroy him."

"I'm afraid he can't, my lord. The creature's far more powerful than Freiza ever was and another thing is that frieza's already dead."

"What? You mean somebody more powerful than Freiza? And I'm curious Whis...who defeated Frieza?"

"A Saiyan, my lord. Answers to both the names Kakkarot and Son Goku." Whis said showing the images of the fight between Goku and Frieza on his scepter.

"But didn't I ask Frieza to destroy planet Vegeta? I assumed that the same fate was destined to all the Saiyans."

"Yes my lord, most of them did perish. But few remained, who happened to be on other planets at that time. And I should mention that one of them is king's heir prince Vegeta."

"I see...so what about the creature?"

"He's a artificial life created by a revenge driven mad scientist called Gero. He also created three other artificial beings, two of them have been absorbed by this creature. He calls himself Cell. He's no ordinary warrior. He contains the cells of some of the best warriors of the universe which includes frieza, Goku , Vegeta and an extremely powerful Namekian residing on earth called Piccolo."

"Interesting..."

"He is but...I'm afraid my lord, that this creature has announced that a tournament is to be conducted by the name of Cell games. He has proposed that if the warriors of earth fail to defeat him, he'll actually destroy the planet and then move to other planets for destruction."

"What! How dare he! Nobody is allowed to destroy other than me! Or the ones I order to! Destruction is my job." Beerus bellowed angrily.

"I know sir. But I think it would be better choice to let earthlings defend their planet."

"Yeah, you're right! We'll let them fight first. But if they fail... I'll see that the creature is punished accordingly."

"Yes my lord. As you wish."

Whis was annoyed. Well, that was an understatement. He was super annoyed. Beerus had ordered him to find a opponent for a practice. Of course he was far more powerful that Cell guy but a opponent with a power level around Cell's was to be searched so that Beerus can push himself with holding back so that he doesn't destroy the planet called Earth.

God's have a strong sense of justice and respect. They cannot destroy planets and places unless something is done to offend them. Not even the god of destruction. Although, in case of lord Beerus, annoying him was as easy as differentiating between day and night. He could be angered with anything...like being given funny look, like being served food bad in taste, like losing in a game of hide and seek and the list goes on. But since the warriors of earth were doing everything in their power to keep their planet safe, they have to respect their efforts.

It was his job to look after Beerus's needs as his attendant. So here he was scanning through the whole universe to discover a worthy opponent for Beerus.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and a small satisfied smile stretched upon his lips.

"Lord Beerus!" He said to the feared god of destruction...who was currently arguing with oracle fish over some topic, threatening some adversary to the pet.

"Yeah..." he replied bored.

"My lord. I'm sure that all your sloppiness would vanish when I tell you...that...I finally found a suitable opponent for you."

As Whis knew...the response was immediate. Beerus grinned.

"Alright Whis! What are we waiting for?"

Whis nodded, as Beerus placed his arm upon his shoulder floating, his legs crossed in Indian style. Whis tapped his staff twice and next the next instant they were up in space with golden energy shrouding them


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I dont own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters

\--

Cooler was fighting Bojack, a being having a muscular build and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate with skin colored teal, his long hair is orange and a long scar scaling his face, a woman was watching the fight.

She is a beautiful and fairly tall white-skinned woman with a long blue-purple mohawk, and dressed in a red Supreme Kai outfit. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and dressed in a Kai outfit. Her outfit also sports a pair of brown boots. She was the creator of Frost Demons ,Cooler and Freeza mother, which she created with the intențion of ruling the universe and getting revenge on Majin Buu.

At first,she only saw Cooler as a pawn just like Freeza for her own reasons,but seeing him get ignored by his father or even get punished by Cold during his training session,she could not help but feel pity for him. Which is why she decided in getting to know him better, something which she did not regret seeing how funny, charming and cunning he was. His infeority complex did get in the way because of that idiot of Cold created. She tried to curb it down, but there were moments it still did no good.

But she also found his desire to be a god fascinating, which worked to both of their advantage when she found a way to make him a god.

Something the Western Supreme Kai succed by finding a living sun, which energy could either make her son a god or he could die if he takes this risky gamble.

She looked with a disgusted look as Freeza was saying the word mother. To think she had expectațions for him to one day bring a end to Buu,yet he could not beat a Saiyan or even Bajock for the matter.

" I have no need for a failure like Freeza,Cold. You may try to get him back to normal if you like ,but i have better things to do. Like paying attention to Cooler. Your other son, remember?

she said with contempt, stunning Cold at her harsh words.

She meet Cooler outside, which made her smile at seeing the person she was looking for.

" How are you feeling, mother? Is looking at Freeza face made you more disgusted than you could handle? said Cooler with a sly smile, making her giggle.

" I may have found a way for you to become a god,but at the cost of you die if this does not works" said the Western Supreme Kai with a worried look .

" What is life without a little gamble with your life? " said Cooler with a grin on his face making her glare for his choice of words. Dont worry, mother. So long as i have my own power and with your support in my heart,there is nothing i can overovercome."

Cooler thinked that it backfired on the sun case since being a Frost Demon worked to his advantage at not being a inferior being. The fact that he can absorb the energy from inside the sun was because he was in his 5 form with a barrier around him while trying to absorb all of the energy inside of him by placing his hands on the core of the sun . Something which resulted in the birth of a god.

She was relived in him being alive and even gave him a hug just for being alive, which surprised him, but he responded by putting a his arm around her careful not to break her.

Both Cooler and Bojack clashed creating shockwaves. Cooler wanting to kill this scum for getting in the way in ending Zangya for killing Neiz,Salza and Dore, which is why he was fighting at 100% procent with his muscles bulking only a little comparated with Freeza 100% form. Bajock had no care about his crew, Bido,Bujin and Kogu being killed by Cooler Squad, because he was having fun fighting blow to blow with the Frost Demon.

Zangya transformed and tried to attack Cooler only to be kicked in the face by none other than the Western Supreme Kai ! Zangya tried to land punches and kicks on the godess which was nonchalantly dodging the attacks. Zangya having enough , unleashed a energy blast which struck the Western Supreme Kai !

, Take that, godess ! You are not so superior anymore , are you ? Zangya boasted before the dust settled revealing the Western Supreme Kai unharmed which surprised Zangya.

, N- no way ! How did you survive that attack ? I put alot of ki in it, which should have killed you ! Zangya stammered surprised at seeing the goddess unharmed, only for the Western Supreme Kai to appear in front of her and punch her so hard , that it knocked her out of the transformation.

, You call that a energy blast ? Please, i survived worse than what you just dished ! Western Supreme Kai said with a cool tone to the unconncious Heran girl.

A harsh punch from Cooler,followed by a kick to his face, something which Bojack retalied by proceeding to knee him in the gut, making Cooler double over,followed by a hammer punch nearly knocking him out that lead to him in just barely managing to power up so he could stabilize himsealf. But he could not catch a break as Bajock tried in taking his head off trought moving fast, which he avoided by instinct delivering a drop kick to his head which only resulted in his head being tilted back a little,shocking Cooler. This lead to Bajock in grabbing his legs with one hand,while with the other proceed to elbow him with the elbow in his gut making Cooler spit blood from his mouth. He went for another thunderous punch to his head, only to be taken by surprise by Cooler tail wrapping around his hand. He proceed in poking him in the eyes,causing him let a yelp in pain and bring both his hands to his face, which Cooler fully took advantage in drop kicking him hard enough to trow him 10 meters away from him. Cooler took the opportunity, transforming ,his body undergoeing great changes as opposed to his base form, his chest and muscle-mass have expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Cooler's most distinguishing characteristic in this form, however, is the change in the carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.

"Congratulation,Bajock ! You are the first aside my mother to see this form! And it will be your last! Cooler said in a cold tone before his mouth was covered by the visor.

Bajock finally managing to see again,simply laughed at seeing his form.

,Finally you started in being worth of my time! I was starting to get bored ! Glad to see that you are just as much of a challenge like your father was ! Bojack said with a wide grin on his face before they both proceed dasshing toward each other.

Both proceed in charging meeting each other in the middle by hitting both of their elbows,creating a shockwave unware of 2 spectators in the shape of Beerus and Whis.

Tired but concerned eyes examined the small figure resting on the bed in front of him, wrapped up in bandages. Goku was troubled. His little boy was lying there groaning in pain from the hellish training that they'd indulged themselves into. He couldn't help but admit that Gohan was developing with leaps and bounds. His form was becoming more and more flawless. His strength was increasing and techniques were improving. No doubt.

But at what cost?

At the cost of his childhood? Even he had been exposed to this danger only after he turned twelve. But Gohan? The boy was exposed to the dangers beyond his imagination at such a tender age...the dangers that threatened the very existence of the universe. He fought saiyans, Freiza and now androids. Never backing down. Never giving up. But the question was...

Did he deserve it? Did his sweet loving boy deserve to see so much pain? This burden?

No. Not at all.

But...

Do they have any other choice?

Despite having two super Saiyans, three if you count Trunks...and a super Namekian and some powerful humans, they still needed the help of a small ten year old boy to save themselves, this planet and in the hindsight...the entire universe?

Goku knew the answer.

Yes. Yes, they needed Gohan.

Gohan had the capability to surpass them all. The power that was unimaginable to them. He had seen a glimpse of that power. And no doubt it was the power present... capable of overshadowing that of Cell's.

Guilt.

Guilt filled Goku when he saw Gohan moaning in pain again, writhing in agony. He was so young and still...the only one capable of beating that wretched monster. He felt angry with himself that he was forcing his only son to exhaust himself by giving up more than he could already handle.

Gohan... I'msorry.

Despite this guilt...this had to be done. It was important. The power he saw in Gohan was unreal...in respect to physical prowess.

He remembered. What future Trunks had told. That the future version of his son dies against androids. If Gohan had this power within him all along then why...why he couldn't harness it in that future. After a lot of thinking...he had found the answer.

Because his son was dependent on him.

He needed to make Gohan independent. He needed his son to believe in hisownpowerrather than his. Not just his son but even their friends depended on him. Back then when he was sick...he remembered Chichi's anger over making him fight immediately. It felt nice that she understood him. But it had distraughted him that his friends depended on him so much. He knew that he was not invincible. Not that he didn't wish to protect them but...

He was tired.

Very much.

He needed someone to take his mantle as the saviour of this world. And who...who would be better than Son Gohan. Although now, he would have to disappoint his son for the image of that unbeatable hero they'd created. And yes... Gohan would be this hero. He has to be...

They had no other choice...

Flashback

Wild fires roared through the white expanse blazing everywhere. A lone figure stood out in flames punching and kicking in the air. As the flames died down he heard a familiar voice.

"Goku!"

He turned bewildered. "Chichi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Gohan. He's already wasted so much of time with you training. I need him to study, you know, rather than hanging around with your delinquent friends!"

Goku shook his head in amusement. Typical Chichi.

"But we already talked about this. Didn't we?"

"Yeah. But I've changed my mind now! Gohan! Gohan! Come out! We're going back home. Gohan!"

Goku saw his son standing near by with a disheartened face, clearly not wanting to go home and study.

But another figure interrupted Chichi's way to her son. A green insect like figure. Goku's breath hitched.

No.

No.

No.

It can't be!

He became aware of himself sailing through the air at a speed that he wasn't even capable of to get to his wife.

Too late.

Too late.

Cell's hand slapped his wife away. No!

But that monster didn't stop there. In a fraction of second Cell had Gohan's throat in his hands. And before he regained his senses...his son's body was lying at his feet.

Flashback ends

He clutched his chest as he became aware of the pain he had felt. He was grateful that it was just a vision. Stupid vision. He remembered that burning rage, that madness he had felt. It was uncontrolled. Wild. Bloodthirsty. Torturous. Even horrible than what it had been when Freiza had killed Krillin.

It had made him transform.

He had transformed into a level beyond their imagination of power.

But it didn't last long.

Why?

Because his heart had stopped for a few seconds. He had coughed a massive amount of blood.

Heart virus had taken a toll on his body.

It was then and there he had realized that he couldn't defeat Cell.

So now here he is. Putting his hopes, his burden on his precious boy.

As Gohan slowly opened his eyes Goku gave his son a small smile. The boy looked confused. "Dad? What happened? What am I doing here?"

Goku knew that an important lesson was needed to be taught to the kid.

"Gohan. You need to learn to stop, to know when to continue till the end and when to give up. You don't have to break your body just to prove yourself to me. I'm proud of you son. You have to be aware of your limits, especially in training. Okay?"

The boy looked sad but Goku knew that Gohan understood what he wishes. "Sorry dad. I promise I won't overdo it anymore. I'll stay in my limits."

"Good! Or you're mom would kill me if she sees you like this." Goku laughed.

The boy giggled.

"Hey dad! I know you're gonna win."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if you don't...only a miracle from God would save us."

Goku laughed and said, "Well, it would be awesome to see a god against Cell but I wonder if such a fight would even occur lest Cell would have done something to offend them."

Gohan said annoyed, " If threatening the destruction of a planet isn't an enough cause! Anyway if it happens... poor Cell's illusion of perfection would shatter just like glass."

"Of course son. Cell will learn this hard way that his perfection is nothing but full of flaws, ugly and disturbing."

\--


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own DBZ or anything related to it.

Both beings that could be considered monsters fought on a equal footing in either blocking attacks or trying to find a opening.

, Kai Kai! Cooler smirked as he used Instant Movement to reappear in front of Bojack surprising him. He proceed to use Fissure Slash, leaving a gash on his chest before following with 2 punches to the gut. Bojack simply smirked as he powered up to stabilize himsealf.

, I gotta admit, Cooler, you are definatly giving me a good fight just like Cold did when we last clashed; The only difference is that his 4 form at 100% was equal to my full power, which lead to him to have to call it a draw. But i never forgot that fight, which is why i trained mysealf pushing mysealf harder to the point where i surpassed Cold. Imagine my surprise when i heard that he got killed by a Saiyan. Thought knowing him, he got killed in his restrained form like the idiot he trully is.

, By any means, go full power, Bojack. You will just be a stepping stone in proving my superiority to the Universe as a ultimate emperror!

Bojack simply smirked and bellowed as he used his maximum-powertransformationwhich renders his skin chartreuse, his hair red and his muscle mass increased over the top , with his outfit being shredded by the transformation. Bajock looked up at Cooler,who stayed with his arms crossed unimpressed.

, Lets see if you actually top your faher performance, Cooler. ! The newly transformed Bojack bellowed at Cooler.

, If i did not expect you to be just as powerful like my father was,i would have not pushed mysealf to the point i not only got this form,but thanks to my mother,i now got the power of a god.

He then proceeds to power up a golden pillar of flames engulfing him. He came out looking not just intimidating ,but with his body being covered in shining golden armor.

, If i were to give this form a name, Golden Kaiser would be a perfect name. Shall we begin ?

He proceed to rush at full speed at Bojack punching him in the face before following with a kick to his back breaking his spine, making him gasp from the intense pain. Cooler followed with a death beam in his chest which he proceed in detonate by making him explode.

A clapping was heard from behind of him , which was revealed to be Beerus the Destroyer much to the shock of Cooler and the disdain of the Western Supreme Kai.

, Well colour me impressed, Cooler! To think you would ascend to the level of a god. And thanks to your mother no less. The Western Supreme Kai that is. It seems i was mistaken to think that Freeza was the talented one in your family when you actually worked hard not only to find a 5 form,but also a way to become a god

She teleported in front of Cooler and leveled Beerus with a glare.

, What are you doing here, Beerus? I thought you were scheduled for at least 50 years of beauty sleep, considering when you are awake, you are just as useless . So leave right in this very moment.

, My my, you sure do seem to be bitter on me for no actual reason. You do realize that while i can not destroy you because you are a Supreme Kai,you do realize that i could destroy your son Cooler for disrespecting me? said Beerus glaring at her which she returned with a eterminated glare of her own.

, I will stop you even it costs me my life. Because if there is something that a mother does, it is to protect her child from harm !

, Now now ! There is no need for hostility from either one of you. We are simply here because somebody pestered me a opponent to spar with, said Whis giving Beerus a sideway glance, which he proceed to whistle looking up refusing to look at him. So if it not too much of a problem, could you please spar with Lord Beerus, Cooler- san?

, I would love to spar with Lord Beerus,but not right now. I was thinking of trowing a feast to celebrate my victory over Bojack and i was wondering if you would like to join the celebrations? By the way, why is the girl alive , mother ?

, Just thought off letting her live as a replacement to your squad being killed ! Also she is preety, which would make her a perfect girlfriend for you , Cooler ! Western Supreme Kai told her son in a teasing tone which Cooler responded with deadpan look.

, Sure,why not. So long your mother has no problem with me being there! said Beerus looking at her with a fake smile.

,So long you dont try to hurt my son,you may join in.

,Excelent. Lets get going shall we? said Whis with a happy smile making Western Supreme Kai giggle at his childish behavior.

,Call me Lila, Whis-san.!

Alright, Lila-san, if you insist!

A table full of massive feast of delicious food fed the great god of destruction and his attendant. Although Whis ate elegantly, Beerus ate greedily, stuffing his mouth with everything that he could get his hands on. But they were not alone.

The other side of the table was occupied by the mother of theFrost Demon Cooler,Lila, the Western Supreme Kai. She was not stupid enough to think that her son would be able to beat lord Beerus. She wasn't delusional enough to think that Cooler would be able to scratch the mighty god,even with his new god form. He would be killed if Beerus trows a temper tantrum if he gets angry over a lucky punch. It was no good for him to see her fail to trust him just because she is worried about him. He is a adult capable to control his own power. No need to be a useless burden for worryng about him. He squished her hand gently giving her a reassuring look making her smile.

A mysterious figure was over looking on with a smile on his face.

, Soon, the whole universes, starting with this one will be deleated! And from deletion, a new universe will be created without Destroyers or Zeno ! The figure said before proceeding to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own DBZ or any of its characters.

A small group of people who, in reality were some of the strongest warriors of the universe, of course, excluding some Gods, had gathered in front of a room called the ' hyperbolic time chamber'. They were waiting for the arrival of their hero and his son, the youngest of them.

Footsteps echoed throughout the lookout as all of them ceased talking and gazed at the entrance with anticipation. Soon a small figure of a young boy emerged from the shadows, his eyes coloured in a beautiful shade of teal and hair golden, followed by the larger figure of his father having a similar appearance.

Wild winds billowed through the entire landscape of the red and purple planet as a cat like figure gazed at the front. A smirk adorned his feline features.

The doom was coming, for the creature wanting to destroy with out his permission. He was annoyed. It looked like the terror of Beerus the destroyer has vanished. Looks like he needs to remind the universe, that Beerus still exists and he will not at all tolerate any disorder created by pathetic mortals.

He wondered if he was lucky enough to get a challengefor a few minutes. But no, unfortunately, he was not that lucky. Rather than a true warrior he was about to get a creature made from 'remnants' of some warriors of small planet called Earth and the lizard Frieza.

An abomination.

A relic.

He sighed.

He had never been the one to control his annoyance and anger at things he didn't like. And now, he was really close to losing his temper. All thanks to the Western Supreme Kai who was bitter on him for her nearly death because of Majin Buu. Yes...he was glad that she had survived Majin Buu atempt to destroy her, despite her being annoying . Thought if he were to chose the most annoying person between Freeza and King Vegeta, the king would take number 1.

Yes...he was glad that he had ordered Freiza to destroy the arrogant race. He was sure that they were annoying as hell.

Take the example of that foolish King of saiyans, King Vegeta. He had dared to keep him deprived of the universe's best pillow. Thinking that he could fool him – Beerus the destroyer. That dimwit old king caused the destruction of his own race. How disturbing.

How does he know about this, you might ask?

After all, a powerful being like him deserves adequate amount of sleep before going off to destroy some planets.

Or as in case now...to fight and show his own rank as a warrior, to a creature that comes up from nowhere and has the nerve of thinking about destroying planets with inhabitants in it without his permission just because he thinks he's perfect. How stupid and annoying.

Suddenly he cracked into laughter... even the word perfection makes him laugh. To think that there's a being considering himself perfect. How stupid one can be? Perfection is just an illusion...it always has been. The one who thinks he's perfect is sure to meet his downfall, because perfection makes oneself arrogant and they surely oversee their flaws and ignore their mistakes.

The first thing about being a warrior is that you can try to be better. You can try to be stronger. But even wondering about being perfect, is a taboo. Because once you're perfect, you stop evolving. As soon as you stop evolving, someone will come along the way, powerful than you, perfect than you, capable of destroying you.

Standing there...he couldn't help but feel the goosebumps of excitement, to fighting Cooler . Not even Whis could have predicted Cooler incredible potential. But according to his fight with Bajock, he does has control of his power. He felt a bit guilty for only paying attention to Freeza instead of Cooler who worked hard to not only gain access to his 5 form,but to also obtain the power of a god thanks to his mother.

Although, they also noticed the concern that the Western Supreme Kai named Lila had for her own son. He just wanted to fight Cooler,not destroy him as he said.

Which he will do tomorrow.

The stars are quite beautyful when the night falls. Dont you think so, Beerus?

Beerus simply stayed making Lila sigh.

I apologize for how i talked to you. I was just worried for Cooler wellbeing. I dont want him to die like a weak Kai like mysealf did at Majin Buu attack.

This made Beerus eyes soften at hearing that,so he decided to try to be nice to her.

Dont say such stupid things. If you are alive after that pink blob atempt to kill you, then its obvious you are strong. Dont forget that. And seriously,i am not that stupid to destroy your son when i could fight him.

Feeling that he was being honest,she gave him a smile and hugged him surprising him. He gave her a awkard pat on the back, while glaring at Whis for saying ,awwwww, how cute''.

Trunks Briefs had never an easy life. He had never known peace. He had rarely seen people laugh and smiling, happily and carelessly. In a world full of fear, despair and hopelessness, celebration of a birthday felt like a good joke. But here he was, celebrating birthday of the first demi-saiyan ever. A small boy who turned out eleven in hyperbolic time chamber.

After Goku and Gohan came out of the time chamber, stronger than ever, he was invited by the older Saiyan to spend time with him and his family, as he said that now dragging yourself recklessly into the time chamber won't do you any good. Well, his father had been wanting to go again to become stronger but according to Goku, it was of no use. So he came here with the Sons and had been extremely shocked at Chichi's reaction when she saw Gohan again, but as a super saiyan, for the first time. The poor woman had screamed her head off and cried saying that her baby boy had gone 'punk'.

Not that he had never met Chichi, but this Chichi was different. She was more fiery, happy and lively. The Chichi he knew was entirely different. She was always tired, sad and lonely. Of course becoming a widow at a young age, losing your lover to a radical new virus with no cure and having a son who was constantly away from home, fighting and always putting his life on line because he had the burden of an entire planet on his shoulders, had taken a toll on her.

"Gohan! Don't break any more glasse- Goku! Damn it! What the hell are you doing?" Her ear piercing screams broke him out of his thoughts. He witnessed Goku and Gohan looking like guilty children standing in front of her with their heads hung in shame.

Sometime later, the woman managed to send Goku for fishing with Krillin and Gohan to study, she gave a long sigh and relaxed. "Here, let me help you clean this stuff." Trunks said referring to the mess made by the Son boys, being the gentleman he was.

"Thank you Trunks, I appreciate it!"

As they cleaned up the mess and went to prepare a feast for Gohan's birthday party, she spoke softly.

"You know, when I first learned from Goku about a young man coming from the future and saying about a murderous android duo coming soon to destroy our lives, I was angry at you. In fact I considered it all a hoax. But since meeting Goku, my life had never been normal. So, I believed. But I was extremely mad at you, for being the reason that my Gohan's studies have been interrupted that I told Goku that if I get my hands on ya, I'll teach you a lesson myself."

Trunks gulped. "You're still mad...on me?"

She glared,"Of course..." making him flinch, but then went soft, "but not as much as I was...after all y-you saved Goku..."She continued. "I don't even know what I'd have done if not for the antidote you brought, no amount of care could have saved him from pain, no doctor could have cured him, you and Bulma of the future, saved him, really. Trunks...I never got to thank you before but now I am. Thank you very much for saving my Goku's life." She bowed down to him.

Trunks blushed. He was not expecting to be thanked by her, for bringing the antidote. He did it because he needed to. In the world where he lived, the only way of surviving was to help others survive. As he voiced his thoughts, he was scolded, the woman said that he's a nice young man and shouldn't be this modest.

"You know, you need to believe in yourself. I might not be a warrior myself now, but I actually was... once, so I'll tell you, the most important thing I learned about being a warrior is to is to have faith in one's abilities." She gave him a smile.

Sometime later, when Goku returned with Krillin and a big fish, they talked about this and that. It was then Chichi spoke, that she is horribly surprised that despite being the son of a hooligan like Vegeta, Trunks was mature, polite and patient.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh, he knew he was like this, because Gohan was...his behaviour had always been influenced by Gohan of the future. Gohan of the future was his father, his brother, his best friend and his master. He was his everything. Tears pricked his eyes thinking about the man who was his everything. One of the most important reason he returned to the past because he wanted to protect Gohan. His Gohan had kept him safe. He had protected his future. So after losing him and realising that maybe Goku's presence would have saved Gohan. He came here. To protect the future of the past.

To protect the future of Gohan.

Soon, the entire Son family accompanied by Trunks, Krillin and Ox king sat there on a table. Gohan had a big bright smile on his face as they wished him birthday. The kid radiated excitement. He asked his mother if he was allowed to open the presents brought by his grandpa. But the Son matriarch refused.

The cake was extremely delicious, after all the birthday boy had blown it upon on their faces. But all the smiles vanished and there were large nervous sweatdrops on their foreheads as Chichi spoke warningly.

"Gohan..."

The kid literally shivered. "Sorry mom..."

Everyone was waiting for Chichi's reaction as she moved to stand beside Goku wiping her face from a napkin. They all gulped. She turned towards Gohan with her eyes narrowed. But then a smirk adorned her features.

"It can't be helped, you're, after all, Goku's son."

Goku blushed. And all of them started laughing.

Trunks couldn't help but smile. He realised that his mother was right. Goku's presence relieved people's hearts.

He remembered what his mother had said, "Whenyou're with him, you know that everything's gonna be alright." He could see it now perfectly.

But maybe there was something that he could see that his mother missed.

He was tired.

Just like the Gohan of the future. The Gohan he knew had fought all alone for thirteen years. He had seen so much death and destruction. He had lost almost everyone he cared about. So much pain, he had to bear. All though he fought through it all, till the very end, but he was tired nonetheless. He had saved the lives of thousands of people. Now, seeing this Gohan made him wonder that if Gohan of the future was this lively and childish. Because since the time he knew he had always seen him as a serious young man, he did joke around at times but he was always cautious and always tense. He had observed the heaviness in his eyes. The same heaviness now was present in Goku's eyes. He had seen it. So he knew it better than anybody else.

It was then Trunks decided, once this earth defending battle is over, he'll himself talk to all Earth warriors about the situation. He had to do it. Or Goku might break. And if Goku breaks, they'll be real trouble. The only people capable of stopping him would be his father or Gohan. But the best solution to that problem is to never let Goku's frustration reach that point.

They all need to be able to get themselves on their feet and train to protect their own selves rather than depending on him to protect them for the rest of their lives. Goku had his own family and a child too. He needs to give them time. He cannot leave his family to save their asses every time a threat comes to Earth.

They need to understand this.

Vast arid land lay in front of him. As his eyes scanned the area around him, a contented sigh escaped of him. His lips turned up into a sinister smirk as the events of two days ago came across his mind.

He had finally done it. He had become perfect after using android 18 to satiate his thirst for power. He is finally perfect…without doubts, without flaws and without mistakes. He was true beauty.

But a frown came upon his lips as he realized that he was getting bored. It was just the second day of the ten days that he had given to Z warriors. Two days since he had let Trunks go, in order to become stronger and he knew they will, after all, the fate of their planet, their mother earth depended on this battle. Of course he knew that there was no one capable of beating him. But somehow he wanted a challenge from them…from Goku. Maybe a result of having Saiyan cells within him. Who cares? He was perfect and unbeatable. There was no way that they could defeat a creature such as him, who's an embodiment of perfection himself.

Soon he was broken out from the chain of his thoughts from some noises coming far away. Anotherbenefit of having Namekian cells in your body. A devilish smirk came up again on his lips as he gazed out to a distance where he could spot a cloud of dust rising and coming towards him. Pathetic humans. He chuckled to himself, they were eager for their own destruction.

The noise came from the choppers and fighter jets coming towards him decorated with extreme firearms. Several tanks accompanied them on their mission. Mission to do what? To destroy him? As if that was even possible! But then suddenly he realized that these stupid creatures can't kill him, but…what about his battle ring? He certainly had no intention of letting these fools destroy this ring he had made.

So he levitated off the white battle ring and lowered himself down on to a mountain. He heard someone yelling in all that commotion that he was trying to get away. He groaned. Stupid beings. As all the army surrounded him, the sickening smile never left his fire arms were launched at him consisting of bullets, rockets and missiles.

But soon Cell emerged from the cloud of dirt…unscathed and unhurt, a force field of energy surrounding him. He shook his head at these pathetic attempts to destroy him. When human beings combine their useless technology with their useless brain…the result is brilliantly useless. Fools. He raised his one arm and fired at some of the annoying fighter jets and flew at high speed to them and destroyed weapons on the choppers and even lifted some tanks and smashed them into one another as display of his superior strength.

Suddenly in one of the undestroyed choppers a reporter caught his eye, how much delight it gave to see that man shivering with fear in front of him. He said, "Hi. Could you please take my interview? Mr.?" the poor man gulped and motioned his cameraman to focus on their uninvited guest.

"Hello everyone. I guess you would've recognized me, for those who haven't I'm called android Cell. Today's a nice day outside but I'm getting bored. Although your poor military has been trying to entertain me but unfortunately for them, and for you…they've been just annoying me. And worse thing is that they've even attempted to destroy my ring which took me some minutes to create. And I…" he paused and the playful look on his face was replaced by a dark one, "I don't like it…not one bit. So next time you earthlings decide to pull up a dirty trick like this…I won't be this relenting. I will destroy the nearest town from here, and, this isn't an empty warning. So beware of your actions."

He sighed and continued again, "Actually, the truth is that you're taking granted the life, which some brave warriors have earned for you by putting their lives on line. Although only for ten days. But still I think you need to thank one those earth defending warriors called Trunks ." he said with a mocking look. "The young warrior proved himself to me and I asked him that if he and his comrades are capable of becoming better than they are now, I'll give them ten more days to become stronger. So this is the reason you guys are still living. Anyways, only for ten more days, out to them two days are already gone. So, I'd suggest you to spend some more time with your family in the world of living!"

He cackled evilly making people viewing him to cower in fear. "Have a nice day!" he laughed to himself wondering about the look on Goku's face when he learns that he spared these humans. Um…he did kill, but only a handful! Almost negligible!

The day had an awesome beginning for Goku. He was roused up with the delicious smell of Chichi's cooking. They had fun family time together. Both he and Chichi did everything in their power to make Trunks feel welcome in their family. From the description that Trunks gave him of his timeline clearly showed Goku that the boy wasn't aware of the idea of a family living in peace and spending time together and having fun, without the fear of that murderous duo. Although he told them that Gohan of that timeline did take him out for camping in the woods and to train together at times.

Goku was extremely annoyed at Vegeta for some important reasons and one of them was Vegeta's attitude towards his own son. From what he could understand, Vegeta and Trunks got along a bit more after spending a year in hyperbolic time chamber than they did before. Vegeta seemed a little less hostile towards Trunks now, but where till the question stands of them handling Cell, they had different desires.

Being grown in an apocalyptical world where your only hope of surviving was your elder brother, who too was killed by your enemy made Trunks so different and gave him the idea of nipping the danger at its bud stage.

Although he would agree with the fact that Vegeta too didn't had a childhood with roses and smiles. Serving a monster like Freiza, wasn't something that he'd consider an ideal condition for a child to grow up! Their environment of childhood wasn't much different from each other. Both of them were crushed, threatened and lived in the terror of monsters like those androids and Freiza.

But still there was an extremely noticeable difference and that was…presence of Bulma and Gohan in Trunks' life. Unlike Vegeta, Trunks had people who loved him and would die to keep him safe, and…one of them really did. This made Trunks protective of his loved ones and his desire to protect them prevailed over his pride as a warrior. A condition that both him and Gohan shared.

But…he was actually pissed at Vegeta for helping Cell to absorb android 18 and achieve his perfect form. No, don't get him wrong. As a Saiyan he will always love a challenge, but to only an extent, where the lives of others are not endangered. The man gave up into his pride and now their entire planet is in grave danger and the burden of which has been placed on the shoulders of their kids. And of course, the proud prince got his ass handed back to him.

And if he wouldn't have been as gentle and merciful, he would have gladly given the Prince of four Saiyans a great beating of his life, to endanger their families and mother earth. And anyways, now when he thinks about it, Trunks, staying with them is for the best.

One thing that both he and Chichi would cherish about these moments are the smiles and bonds that both of the demi-saiyans shared. They were inseparable, like brothers. Maybe, this has always been the dynamics between both of them. After all, in the future they were brothers, not by blood…but by bond. It was funny that in the future, Gohan was the elder brother and here Trunks is the one. But one thing that he's sure of, that Gohan will surely be an amazing elder brother. They way trunks adored and respected him was a more than enough evidence.

They joked around and laughed. And maybe Trunks was intrigued by Gohan's childish side! They eat together, sleep together on the same bed, study together. Trunks and Gohan got along very well. He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Currently, he was driving towards the town with his family in the car, but slammed brakes the instant he heard about the military making a move on Cell. "What the hell?" he groaned, completely frustrated over the fact that the humans he's trying to protect, had the stupidity to think that they were capable of fighting Cell. Suddenly, he felt Chichi's hand over his shoulder, calming him down. Of course their failing was obvious. Although he was bit surprised that only a handful people died in the whole ordeal. Cell had actually spared them with only a warning of destroying the nearest city if the actions shall be repeated. For some moments his eyes lingered on his family, all of them listening with rapt attention. He knew he had made several selfish decisions and he wasn't a perfect husband or a perfect father but he'd be damned to hell, lest anything should happen to his son and wife due to foolish decisions made by humans.

A mischievous smile spread on his lips as Cell asked humans to thank Trunks for not destroying the planet. "Whoa! Trunks now that Cell's mentioned it, a big thanks to ya, for saving me and Gohan a place to return to." He said smirking, giving Chichi a subtle wink to invite her to play along, which Chichi returned.

She said with mock worshipping tone, "Oh Trunks, you're our savior! Really! After all, you saved Goku's life by bringing the antidote. And now I need to make sure that you stay with us until the dreadful moment, of you and my boys go off fighting that tournament."

A full-fledged grin broke out on older Son's face when he saw Trunks fighting off a blush and stuttering

Another Gohan trait. And of course he couldn't help but notice Gohan, who was laughing so hard that tears of amusement had gathered around his eyes.

But Trunks shifted uncomfortably and spoke, "I- I didn't save anyone. He was just a way too strong for me to beat, so I gave up. He asked me if given some extra time, will we be able to get stronger? Which I replied with a yes. I-I just delayed the inevitable!" he practically yelled the last part with frustration.

"Trunks Briefs!" Chichi screamed making the all the males present, gulp. "What did I told ya earlier? You need to believe in yourself. You're a brilliant warrior and have a heart of gold. You need to have some confidence or the battle might be over even before it begins! Do you understand me?"

"Trunks! Relax buddy." Goku laughed. "We were just having some well needed fun!"

Trunks blushed.

But Goku further continued, "I'm pretty aware of the reason why Cell spared us." Trunks seemed surprised. Before goku could explain Gohan jumped in. "Isn't it obvious?"

Goku smirked. "Looks like my brilliant little scholar has a theory. What is it Gohan?"

Gohan gave his typical Gohan blush. "Well, it's just simple. Cell has mine and your Dad's DNA in him which makes his Saiyan side dominant. As you're aware that Saiyans yearn for challenge, he spared us…hoping that we'd give him some sort of challenge. After all, he wants to fight daddy." The kid said nodding to himself, satisfied with his own reasoning.

But I guess, he'd be disappointed. I know I can't beat him" Goku said seriously. They all looked at him with wide eyes and surprised looks.

"What? But last time I felt you guys had evenly same amount of energy."

"I know what you mean Trunks, but after coming out from time chamber, I and Gohan went to visit Korin where he confirmed my suspicions."

"But we can just use some strategy, like you distracting Cell and us delivering a finishing blow."

Gohan interjected. "It might be a good idea but Trunks, I don't think daddy would like to do something like this. You know something as deceitful as this."

"In normal conditions, yes I wouldn't have. But I don't think I'll mind in a condition as this…where the life of the entire planet isin danger and my family's existence too. But in my current condition I can't beat him…not without giving up my pride as a warrior." Goku said slowly and continued, "They say that everything's fair in love and war. And I love my family and my planet, and despite everything this is a war…a war to protect humanity, so I guess it wouldn't be unfair. After all, Cell too knows how to play dirty. I think it would be alright." He said, his teal eyes flashing dangerously at the thought of Cell inflicting pain on his friends and family. "I'll unleash my rage as a Saiyan to destroy Cell…if not that, then, at least to weaken him…for you guys to finish him off, once and for all!"

The planet earth was in chaos, not on surface, but everything was in danger. The military men who had survived Cell's onslaught after them attacking first, immediately returned back to their families. Everything seemed so still. The human civilization was filled with terror of what was to come. Everything looked so strangely peaceful. People didn't fight; they didn't steal; they didn't hurt; and nations didn't engage themselves in wars.

Those legendary warriors whom, Cell had talked about were their only hope. They wanted have at least a glimpse of their warriors. They wanted to pray and beg to them to protect humanity.

Everyone had only one wish…only one desire…only one prayer. And that was to give their saviors enough power to destroy this nightmare. How could a human create a being, to wage a war against entire humanity? How could someone be that mad? May Gods help them!

By the time son family reached home it was already evening. Chichi ordered Gohan and Trunks to study and Goku to help her make dinner. Currently, they were sitting outside beneath the starry sky gazing up towards heaven. Soft breeze flowed making a young demi-saiyan's blond locks dance around.

Gohan had been deeply thinking about what his father had said to them in afternoon, soon after they learned the news of military attacking Cell. 'The rage of a Saiyan'…did he had that too? Maybe he did. After all, his anger had always unleashed the Saiyan residing within him. He remembered in all his fights against foes like Raditz, Nappa and Freiza, where they had pushed him too much by hurting his loved ones. They had driven him to the edge and left him with no other choice but to retaliate. They were some of those that he couldn't even imagine to tolerate if he sees them again ever. Back then, he had been able to injure and subdue them with the power of his rage, although not for very long, because he had been afraid of himself…of that anger he held within himself. He couldn't ever get away from that controversy taking in his conscience which asked, if letting his rage out was an appropriate thing to do. But now he heard his father choosing this option, it made him ask himself that if it was alright for him to do the same.

"Earth to Gohan!"

He was brought out of his deep thinking by Trunks shaking him up.

"You alright?" the purple haired demi Saiyan asked.

"Yup…I am. Just thinking, you know. Cell and stuff."

Trunks carefully observed the blond haired boy in front of him and his eyes darted towards the father of the aforementioned boy. He remembered the promise he had made to himself, yesterday. He sighed.

"Hey Gohan…I know your worried about our battle with Cell, but know…it won't do you any good. I think it would be a better idea to relax and enjoy, just like Goku said." He paused but then spoke again. "You know why my Gohan failed against the androids?"

Gohan looked at him with curiosity.

"I guess I know the reason now. That even if he was as strong as you, if not less, he lacked faith in himself. He refused to believe that he was stronger than his father and he had the power to make things alright. Gohan…my brother was an extremely brave guy and he always thought of others before himself. He is the reason that the future has as many survivors left as there are. But he couldn't save himself. He was not murdered by just androids, Gohan…he was defeated by his lack of faith in himself. This is what your mother has been drilling in my head since two days, you know."

He chuckled to himself while explaining to the younger demi-saiyan. Gohan sat there wide eyed as he tried to absorb the facts that Trunks had told him. Now that he thought about it…Trunks was right. He always relied on his father to save him. Not only in the future but here too. This made him feel guilty. His daddy had jumped into vigorous training the instant he got out of bed after suffering from the dreaded heart virus. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It made him ashamed of himself as he looked at his parents. His mother was in his father's arms…they were sweetly talking to each other. His dad even had been sick for some days of intense training. He could now see his father worn out.

His face suddenly morphed from the one that was guilty to the one one that was determined. He loved them very much and now…it was enough. He won't let his daddy bear all the burden of protecting others, all by himself. No, not anymore.

He was fighting to protect. And letting his rage out wasn't wrong.

After all…

He had a reason...

To fight for something worthy…

silent smile crept upon his lips when he saw his son's face showing determination and confidence. He had heard Trunks conversation with him, and he had been eager to see Gohan's response to it. Gohan was never weak and it was not wrong for him to behave as a kid of his own age, once in a while. He knew that Gohan was maturing faster than any kid of his age…but there was no other choice left for them.

Once this ordeal is over and their planet is safe, he'll let Gohan choose his own path. But for now, they had another matter to worry about. Earth currently was deprived of kami and they were out of dragon balls. So to revive the innocents killed by androids they needed it. Soon he'll have to leave them again to get a new kami for earth.

But suddenly a thought flashed in his mind, and a smirk came upon his lips. Nope. He isn't going alone. He might have left them in the past for his own selfish desires, but not this time. It wouldn't hurt for Chichi and Trunks to visit a new planet and Gohan to visit old friends. He can take them on this adventure. They deserve it.

So, how was this chapter? I did my best to make as less mistakes as possible. I wonder if it was better than the previous ones. And I apologize if there are any. I'll edit the previous chapters later.

And this is the chapter where the canon characters differ from the ones here. Goku is willing to let go of his pride to protect his loved ones and is trying to become a better parent and husband which we rarely see in canon. He loves fighting but here, his top priority is protecting his family. Whereas Gohan is about to step up as earth's new hero filled with confidence. Their journey won't at all be an easy one. But they will prevail.

Soft night breeze danced around him. It was cold but refreshing. Dark eyes stared intently at the bright half moon. But the calm and peaceful atmosphere annoyed him even more. He was the saiyan prince, born for blood and battle, not to stare at some stupid moon, on a stupid mud ball of a planet, that he cannot destroy.

To his grave displeasure, rather than destroying it, he's fighting to protect it from some crazy murderous machines. Thinking of the destructive machines, his anger increased tenfold. It was a outrageous stab at his saiyan pride. Despite training senselessly, he had failed to defeat those creatures. He seethed. At first due to his humiliation at the hands of the blond haired android and then Cell. He wondered that what in the world was he thinking at that moment when he allowed Cell to absorb android 18? He was aware of the fact that what he was doing was completely wrong and yet, and yet he did it. For what? For his pride? The pride that he later allowed Cell to degrade and stomp on? No matter how much he wished to justify his actions to his own self, it felt disturbing.

But the thing that annoyed him the most was Kakkarot's involvement in Trunks' life. No matter what, Trunks was his son and it was annoying that third class Saiyan was not only trying to become father to his own spawn but even his son too. He agrees that he didn't treat his boy properly but now Kakkarot took Trunks with him.

He cannot deny that his relationship with Trunks is strange. He never imagined in his life that one day he'd actually be a father. The first day they had encountered Trunks, he had been quite angry that another saiyan...no, another Super Saiyan existed other than Kakkarot. Becoming the legendary Super Saiyan was something that only the royal blood should achieve, not every third class bastard. Having Kakkarot surpass him was already infuriating enough. And suddenly a mysterious youth appears glowing the colour of gold and tearing Freiza apart with his sword.

Never for the life of him, he imagined that young man was the adult version of his annoying toothless baby brat. He had been completely stunned when he heard Piccolo call the boy's name for first time. He was his son, he had realised it at that moment.

Although, he hadn't shown much interest in knowing Trunks but he had observed him carefully. One thing he realised was Trunks' great adoration to his mother and kakkarot's brat Gohan. It seemed that Gohan had sacrificed a great deal to keep Trunks safe. According to Trunks, Gohan was his mentor which was actually visible due to their similar fighting styles. The amount of reverence that Trunks has for future Gohan was quite a much more than he would like. But maybe the boy deserves it for dying for his son.

His chain of thoughts were interrupted by a subtle presence of someone familiar. He growled. "What do you want woman?"

His question was answered when a soft blanket was draped over his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes at the blue haired scientist as she eased herself beside him. "Its cold out here, isn't it?"

He snorted. "Saiyan biology can easily withstand drastic changes in temperature, unlike you pathetic humans."

She gave his a disapproving look but didn't say much. A small silence stretched between them. Neither one said anything. But soon the beauty asked him.

"You still keeping tabs on him?"

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"Don't play ignorant. I know that you're keeping track of Trunks' energy."

Vegeta instantly went defensive. "No. I'm not!"

Bulma gave him a knowing look.

He grumbled. "Yes, I am. Have got any problem with that? Because even if you do, I don't care. You're my woman and that brat is mine. So that's to it."

A sly smile came upon her lips which made a slightly flustered Vegeta, immediately reconsider his words. He grumbled along the lines that she's just his servant woman and that boy doesn't mean anything to him. Soon, his words were muffled by the soft lips pressing his own, which he soon responded with desperate passion of his own.

He could never understand that how in the world had he come to depend on this woman so much. How had he, the great saiyan prince had discovered comfort in this weak, albeit beautiful woman. She not only satisfied him physically, but maybe the only reason he returned back to this pathetic mud ball. Despite, everything he was interested in this strange new super saiyan, only to later realise that the child was his own. It terrified him that how much he'd actually come to rely on this woman and that little brat, who later grows up tobecome a decent young man, that he had come to respect, although grudgingly.

It disgusted him.

He immediately pushed the blue haired woman away from him and levitated himself up in the air and blasted forward, refusing to look back, knowing that if he did, he'll be hit by a new wave of emotions that are foreign to him.

Without even knowing where he was going, he unconsciously followed the familiar energy that he had spent an entire year with. The moment he touched the ground in front of the small dome shaped house he realised that he unconsciously trailed after the energy of the future version of his boy, which was currently in a resting phase.

A sigh escaped the lips of the purple coloured god of destruction. Well, this was proving to be quite tedious task. That Cell creature, or should he say, the grasshopper was annoying him even more and more with each passing day. Today he spared the life of some idiot humans who believed themselves to be capable enough of beating the beast with some fancy little toys, saying that he showed him mercy.

Mercy? He himself, as a god of destruction didn't believe in something abstract called mercy. Some people are too lecherous to be shown mercy, for example, that acrosian lizard Freeza and his father.

A god of destruction cannot have a soft heart. Should he say that it's sort of a preliminary requirement to take up the position of the destroyer god.

But was Cell under the impression that he was so perfect that he could mock humanity, weren't humans the one who gave him birth. Does he believe that showing mercy to a few hundred will prevent him from the judgement of the gods for killing thousands?

Another sigh escaped him.

"Is there something troubling you, lord Beerus?" his attendant asked him.

"Did that grasshopper do something interesting, Whis?" His question brought out an amused smile from his white haired partner.

"It seems like he has got you quite interested in himself, hasn't he? After all, he did something that you'd never do. He showed mercy to those humans now, didn't he? Is this bothering you?"

"Bothering me? What are you talking about? Mercy isn't something that should be in the book of a destructor. But well, didn't I had shown mercy to king Vegeta by allowing his planet to survive for five more years?"

"Oh sure. As you say my lord. I mean you rarely do that since you're childish most of the times. I wonder why we actually destroyed planet Vegeta for?" Whis said sarcastically.

Beerus rolled his eyes said, "I think rather than annoying me you should work on your cooking and singing skills. It's getting quite boring to eat the same kind of food all the time and listen to your screeching which you call singing, it abuses my cat ears."

Whis pouts and says something along the lines like there's no need for him to be hurtful.


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

\--

It was peaceful out here, even more than in the capsule corp. He closed his eyes as the wind moved his flame like hair. Well, he could sense Trunks' energy which was lulled down. He could even sense Kakkarot's brat's energy nearby. Kakkarot's woman too, strangely enough her energy was a bit higher than Bulma's. And Kakkarot's...

Wait!

Where is Kakkarot?

"What the hell!?

His growled as his eyes shot open to see the younger saiyan sitting above the cliff he had leaned into with a smirk on his face.

"Quiet Vegeta. Trust me you wouldn't want to wake Chichi up. She gets cranky if her sleep is not proper. And a cranky Chichi is even scarier than you." Goku said lazily as he landed in front of the saiyan prince.

Vegeta's eyes flashed

How dare he compare me, the great saiyan prince to his pathetic little human mate and go as far as insulting him.'

He wanted to lash out at the idiot but refrained himself for more pressing matters at the hand.

"Bastard! Were you spying on me?"

Goku laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? After all you're the one standing in front of my house in the middle of the night?"

Vegeta turned his head to the other side.

"You've been tracking Trunks' energy. Haven't you? And don't deny because Bulma confirmed it earlier."

"Damn that woman!" he hissed.

Goku chuckled. "Its quite weird, isn't it?"

"What crap are you spewing out? Kakkarot!"

"The care you're showing for Trunks and Bulma? You think you love them ?"

"Nonsense! I'm the mighty warrior Vegeta! I refuse to believe in such stupidity."

"Then why are you here?"

"That's none of your business, bastard. Don't stick your filthy nose in my matters!" Vegeta said yelling.

But then suddenly, something in the surrounding changed. The former gentle humming of wind transformed into something ferocious. The cool of the night felt like burning of air. The cause was Kakkarot.

He closed the distance between him and the shorter saiyan, his eyes hardening. Vegeta swore that for the first time Kakkarot looked like a true angry saiyan, not the stupid clown he usually is. Just some scars and he'd look exactly like Bardock, his father.

"Yes, you're right. It's not my business. I don't care what you do or what you think, as long as it is made sure that Cell and the androids are defeated. Just know one thing Vegeta, I'll kill you if try to do something similar to what did you back then. I'll not let your stupid pride or anyone else's, for that matter, destroy what the future version of my son had sacrificed everything for. Cell will be defeated. And you...you have two options. First is you help me do it and... the second is... I'll force you to help me do it. The choice is yours."

Vegeta gave his trademark smirk. "Are you challenging me for a battle?"

Goku defiantly returned his smirk. "You bet Vegeta. I don't know about you but I'll do anything to protect my family. Anything."

The word 'family' struck Vegeta like a ton of meteors. He had never imagined in his dreams that one day he'd be associated with a word like that. It made him realise that he had a mate and child and kakkarot's words had made him realise the gravity of the situation. If they lose against Cell in this battle, this planet might meet the same fate as planet Vegeta. And did he want that? To let his child and mate become homeless or worse, even die? His father had wanted to save him from Freiza's clutches even if it meant dying. Shouldn't he do the same for Trunks? Yes, the boy was not a full blooded saiyan but still he was his son. Was his pride above their lives? Isn't true pride is fulfilling one one's responsibilities? The only responsibility he has now of that woman and that brat. And was he such a slave to his own arrogance to let them die like that?

A thousand thoughts were swimming in his mind when Goku spoke again "You know, at first it was difficult for me to understand the concept of love and care, but Chichi showed it to me. It took time but I learned to love her and then one day Gohan came to me... likea miracle. They are everything to me. My home. My family. And my strength. And for them, I'm defeating Cell!"

"Anyways", Goku gave a large yawn, "I'm getting sleepy. Tomorrow we're all going on a trip to new namek to get a new Kami for earth. I was just wondering...you wanna join us, with Bulma? For Trunks? I think he'd like that?

The older saiyan narrowed his dark eyes and left the area without speaking anything, leaving a smiling Goku behind.

\--

"I am going to show the full extent of my power,Lord Beerus. I hope you dont regret it later."

" By any means,do show the extent of your power, Cooler. I would be displeased if you showed anything less than your full Power."

Cooler proceed to power up, his muscles expanded and his bio armor grew taller as he developed a bio helmet around his head before the mask came over his mouth. He powered up for a second time golden flames erupting around his form before it stoped revealing the menancing Golden Kaiser.

He proceed to charge towards Beerus,only for him to catch his fist in his hand.

" I gotta admit. If i thought before that this form is just a dye of your 5 form,the power that i feel from your punch alone just proved me wrong. I can feel the power from the punch alone! said Beerus while trowing Cooler who backfliped and started to shoot purple energy sphere blasts.

Beerus wasn't alarmed at all, he chuckled at the incoming attacks. He charged towards them and used only one hand to destroy all of them like he was simply returning ping pong balls, not even one managed to graze Beerus.

" Well..that was fun." Beerus said lazily.

"Please don't tell me that's all you got.''

Only for Cooler to appear in front of him delivering a elbow to his gut, making Beerus double over, which was followed by a punch to his face trowing him off towards the ground from the force of the punch. Cooler followed him and tried to kick him hard,only for him to twirl out of the way. Beerus speed blitzed him with a harsh punch to the gut before following with a kick to his masked mouth breaking it and making him bleed. But him being much more durable, tried to punch him only to get caught by Beerus. Without warning, his tail wrapped around his arm surprising Beerus which he took advantage by kneeing him in the gut before following with a Supernova hitting him head on. Beerus came out of the blast with burn marks with a serious face.

Cooler powered up expecting a powerful attack, which saved his life.

"Hakai !"

Beerus voiced emotionlessly used purple energy enveloped him who thankfully powered up trying to fight off Beerus destructive attack which created a explosion from the energy beams. Lila looked with a horrified look on her face expecting the worst while Whis watched with a impassive face. Cooler was revealed to be alive,only for him to have regressed to his 4 form and him looking worse to wear. Cooler chuckled at Beerus surprised face before falling down uncouncius. Beerus caught him from falling having a grin on his face.

"Maybe i should consider staying awake for a while. Especially if it means having fights like this! said Beerus as he brought Cooler to Whis,who wasted no time in healing them both. Lila gave a hug to Cooler,who wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Beerus-sama, there is a comet on it's way to evaporate this planet," Whis notified him like it was no big deal. It got on Beerus nerves that something else is threatening the planet and It wasn't him so he destroyed it.

"Whis have you found a fighter yet"?

"Indeed Beerus-sama." Whis said using his scepter to reveal the said warrior.

Beerus eyed the mysterious warrior, that had a widows peak. Red shirt and white gloves , black pants and peculiar 2 golden ear-ring on their ears.

Beerus face lit up with glee knowing that he found the right warrior.

"Up to coming to checking out if this warrior is just as strong as you, Cooler?"

" Sure,why not. I dont have nothing better to do."

\--

The planet of King kai came into their view, low clouds floated by and Trunks and Goku looked at the green planet in awe. Goku took a moment to think back about his stay on that planet and for him, those were the good times and he has grown stronger ever since.

They lowered down until their feet touched the grass, at a near distance they spotted King kai and he seemed to be very troubled and lost in his own thoughts while Gregory and Bubbles were by his side and they also seemed a bit restless.

Goku grinned, amused, he hinted to Trunks to be quiet and tip toed towards King kai,when he came close enough he took a deep breath ready to shout.

"Hey King kai what are you doing?"

King kai freaked out and in response he fled into his own house creating a large hole.

Goku blinked surprised seeing King kai so jumpy, "Haha..looks like my greeting is a bit of a shocked ya, a bit? Huh?

But when Goku started to feel a bit guilty for startling him, king kai's fist greeted Goku's head with a loud this.

"Ow!" Goku whined.

Trunks sweatdropped witnessing King kai yelling and scolding Goku for being an immature fool and he wondered If it was a good thing to come along but after a bit of useless brooding, he finally warmed up to the opportunity to talk about

the location of new Namek and maybe find a way to become stronger to defeat Cell.

After all, that has been his main motive to ever come here, back in the past in the first place.

After finally satisfied by tearing his pupil's ears off by his screeching, king kai asked what he's doing here and Goku filled him on the details as best as he could.

And Goku ended up saying something stupid again which annoyed the reverent Kai again so it finally took a long while before King Kai no longer felt the need to scold Goku, and Trunks watched on seeing Goku feeling awkward, for one moment he felt King Kai could actually fit perfectly as the role of Goku's mother, and it amused Trunks a bit.

King kai's face turned red from all that yelling, and panted while still giving Goku a death glare, whose affect was automatically lessened by his round and plump body short stature and well... round glasses.

Then within a second, King kai regained his composure as if he completely ignored Goku's childish act.

"Why are you here,?...I assume there you want me to do some favour for you?"

"Yeah, that's right." Goku said becoming serious. "We are here to ask you for your help to locate new Namek" and trunks gave a small nod in agreement.

"Who's the kid Goku"? King Kai asked. Before Goku could speak up to introduce the boy, the half saiyan had already stepped forward.

My name is Trunks Breifs, nice to meet you, sir." Trunks said keeping a fist against his palm and bowing formally to King Kai.

"It's an honour to meet the ones who trained a great warrior like Goku-san." Trunks said as he stood up straight again but still had his fist against his palm smiling gently. King kai was impressed with the young man's manners but when he had a closer look he realized that this is the same guy who turned Freeza into cold cuts.

"Hold on! You are that guy who defeated Freeza in a wink of an eye, you're one mighty warrior son!" King kai said. " I should be the honoured one here for meeting you instead!"

Uh well I thought that Goku wouldn't make it in time so I had to step in, well that's my plan was...sort of." Trunks said humbly.

"Trunks?" he heard Goku call him, making him turn his face to the older saiyan...he felt Goku's hand on his shoulder. "You know, I could have arrived there in time, but still many people could have been hurt

but you prevented that from happening, not only that but you gave us enough time to get ready to defeat Cell.

Trunks looked at Goku as regret started to sting, Goku is telling him how great he is, but he allowed Cell to reach his complete state just because he didn't want to get on Vegeta's bad side.

How ridiculous he was being! He endangered entire humanity and if not the entire universe just to gain approval from a man who never considered him a worthy warrior...much less his son?

How selfish he could have been to conveniently ignore the sacrifices some of his most loved people whom he had left behind in the future? His mom? But most important of all...what about that man...who was his mentor... his best friend...his father, all in one?

What about the man who lost his arm to save him... the man died in a puddle of his own blood to protect him?

Goku noticed that Trunks seemed to be in deep thoughts and so he shook the lavender haired boy by shoulder a bit, "Hey...you might not be my son but you are Saiyan who fights for the good of mankind...so in a way we are family".

"And I'm kind of proud of you," Goku admitted with a smile as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was now Trunks noticed that how his smile was the same as his son.

"G...Goku-san" Trunks said in disbelief, Goku knew what was going on during his fight with Cell, he knew his flaws and he knew that Trunks had allowed himself to get cocky but...for some reason, still Goku hasn't lost faith in him.

and for a split second he could see Future Gohan in him and it warmed his heart,

"Thank you, I won't let you down this time" Trunks said pleased,

King kai, Gregory and bubbles watched the two men, for a moment, they briefly hugged and the tender moment made King kai a bit sentimental.

"Ahem." King kai said and both of them looked up, "Goku. I will try to find New Namek as soon as possible. Okay?"

"That's great to hear King kai." Goku said jolly, "But would you like to come with us? There are plenty of people you could meet." Goku offered.

"I'd love to. But unfortunately, I can't physically interact with mortals." King kai said.

"I see," Goku said, but imagine if you could, maybe you can train them to become stronger like Gods."

Yeah, and they can strengthen Earth's special forces and Goku could have a break from saving everyone all the time." Trunks unintentionally interrupted.

Back on Earth, everyone continued doing their usual stuff such as sparring and having a chat, Vegeta on the other hand wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near these simpletons.

Kakkarot went with Trunks to see king kai and probably receive training to make him stronger, he can't simply let that happen, he already took his title of the most strongest warrior and now that idiot is being all lovey dovey with Trunks like he's his son all of the sudden.

If only he could beat the crap out of him for that.

He could go to Namek himself if he wanted to, with the modified space ships but that's not the point, It bothered Vegeta that Kakkarot could give Trunks what he could not and that is give him kindness and actually be a role model for him. He never imagined himself to be a father, so how can he possibly be a good Father all of sudden?

Little did the Saiyan prince knew that he had company.

Gohan noticed Vegeta sulk and mopping around in the distance and gulped, he gathered some courage to approach him, Vegeta heard him come closer, but wasn't in the mood to talk

" Hey Vegeta..um. what's up"? Gohan said shrugging.

Vegeta wasn't interested in talking to the younger saiyan so he simply ignored him.

Gohan didn't take Vegeta ignoring him to the heart so he tried again, "Vegeta..since it might take a while before my Dad comes back, How about you and I.."

Vegeta eyed him waiting for Gohan to continue, "You know...we can sort of...have a spar?

"I've became very strong after a year in the hyperbolic time chamber."

Vegeta didn't immediately displayed it but Gohan had sparked his interest, so the saiyan with the flame shaped hair chuckled and standing up,"I'm not going easy on you, boy." Vegeta warned.

I'm no longer that pampered baby you once knew, I know my limits and my strength so you don't have to worry because I know what I'm capable of and all wish is to simply break those boundaries. Gohan said with smile.

And of course... the older saiyan couldn't help but get impressed by the little brat. If the Gohan of the future was anything like what this kid was now...the boy deserves respect.

"That's the spirit." Vegeta thought.

"Also be generous with your ki blasts, we don't want anyone to get hurt." Gohan said.

"Deal" Vegeta smirked " Now come at me... with everything you have!"

The older saiyan transformed into a super saiyan including Gohan ,both left in air to a safe location and remained hovered in the atmosphere , observing each other.

Gohan has indeed changed a lot and Vegeta was hardly able to contain his excitement to see if the boy was all bark and no bite.

They charged towards each other,at speed hardly visible to the normal human eyes, their blows sounding like thunder clashing into each other.

Vegeta caught Gohan's blows and punched, hitting Gohan with elbow that was placed in retaliation to him attacking, while Gohan's knee was met with Vegeta's punch. They both rapidly exchanged punches and kicks which were blocked by both of them. Gohan then stopped attacking, going on defence by dodging the attacks of the older man.

Vegeta became visibly agitated just like Gohan predicted, "The hell is wrong with you? stand still!" Vegeta commanded and attempted to smack the boy multiple times in row.

Gohan dodged another attack and responded with a heavy blow to the gut, it made Vegeta back off, throwing his spit out.

He then followed with a punch to his face causing Vegeta to reel from the hit and be he tumbled down towards Earth,only for him to quickly power up to stabilize himself and wipe the blood trailing from his mouth.

"You become angry too easily over not being able to hit your opponment." Gohan said sagely.

"And this is the reason why my Father defeated Freeza and not you, Vegeta!" Gohan said.

Vegeta exploded in fury, hearing Freeza's name was like a death blow to his already pulverised pride. "How dare you?" Vegeta growled but then suddenly realized what Gohan was up to. Vegeta took a moment to calm down, it was very clever of the kid to use his temper to advantage but two can play that game all the time.

"Smart boy..."

Vegeta whispered to himsealf

She sighed deeply.

Her onyx eyes followed the flock of birds flying up above in the sky without a care, completely unaware of the impending danger that was about to befall on this planet.

Her world.

Her home.

Why couldn't they have peace? Why couldn't she live with her family without having to worry about when the next disaster would strike and when she'd have to let her loved ones go on a battle from which they might never return back to her?

And there is nothing she can do to help them except feeding them, cheering for them and praying for them to come back to her safe and sound. She was not born to some over powered alien race. When she had seen Goku for the first time she had known that, he wasn't normal, he wasn't ordinary but never for the life of her had she imagined that he might be one of the last descendants of an extinct monkey warrior race.

At first, she didn't knew how to react. But soon she realised that him being an alien didn't change a damn thing. He was still that clueless idiot with the purest of the soul whom she had loved with the bottom of her heart. It simply explained his love for battle and his colossal power and sharp battle instincts. But she couldn't lie that the recent events haven't unnerved her.

Life wasn't fair and Chichi knew that now very well.

Chichi why are you sad at them sparring?" She said resting a hand on Chichi's back and patting her gently.

"Oh its not that that's bothering me, I was expecting to live a normal marriage with Goku. And give him a family since his grandfather died mysteriously from a creature that comes out at full moon in the night"

"I understand that Goku loves fighting.. It's how we got married but I wish that I could be more helpful instead of staying home waiting for him and praying that he comes back home alive" Chichi sadly spoke.

"Well Chichi, Fighting comes strong from their race.. It's what saiyans do, our first priority to help defend our family and love ones and the stronger the opponent the stronger we get to stay ahead. The best thing we could do is suport them.

"Thank you, Bulma".

\--_--

The saiyan with the palm tree like hair had a pensive smile on his smile as he spoke. "What are you talking about Trunks?"

"Why are you being so surprised Goku? I'm just telling you the truth. Your friends rely on you too much for their own good."

Goku tried covering up the situation by saying that, "Ha-ha! It's not like that Trunks! My friends, they care for me as much as I care for them. Really! And you need to know that I don't only battle just for the sake of protecting them, I want to protect my family too. Gohan and Chichi, they are the people I want to protect at every cost."

Hearing Goku speak those words with so much conviction made a frown decorate the handsome lavender haired half saiyan's face.

"Is that so? I'm not trying to blame you or anything but do tell me that despite my warnings why didn't you people deactivate those androids when I asked you people to do so? From what I've seen, your friends, with the exception of Piccolo, didn't train enough to fight the androids seriously, even when they were aware of the fact of about what was to occur in the future. They might have thought that you're alive so what's the big deal, you'll save them anyways. I'm sorry to say this Goku but you and my father…your senseless lust for battle which I'm unable to understand, and my father's blind arrogance has endangered the future. Don't you remember that those were the same androids that murdered your son and left him in a pool of his own blood? You say that you want to protect Gohan at every cost and yet is this how you wish to protect him? Is your desire for battle stands above the life of your son? The man that my Gohan talked about with so much reverence and love didn'tsound much like the man who allowed those androids to wake up."

For moments Goku was completely stunned by Trunk's words. Guilt consumed a part of his heart because he knew that whatever Trunks was saying had a lot of truth in it.

Trunks knew that he was being harsh. He knew that he was crossing a line which should have been left untouched. But now there was no turning back. No matter how much he wanted to hate himself for it but the truth was currently Goku was the only warrior they had who was somewhere near the power that the bio-android Cell possessed. He knew he sounded like a hypocrite currently, but the situation needed Goku to think clearly, to think above his battle lust. So, he wasn't done yet.

The incredible amount of the wealth of knowledge and experience that you and my father have should have made you both realise the severity of the situation. I know, all of your friends, they are your well-wishers, but without training…at least enough to defend themselves, they won't be of much help, in fact they'll only stand in our way, right? And you said it yourself that your power doesn't stand very much near Cell. At this condition we need to get as much of help as we can. And are they ready to do that?

Trunks knew that he wasn't strong enough defeat Cell. But instead he knew that he still could do some significant damage. He wouldn't stand in Goku's way. And he still might be able to protect others when it could be counted. He wishes or hopes that those humans could at least do the same.

The young lavender haired half saiyan turned his attention to the blue coloured god in front of him who had been paying extreme attention to their previous conversation, well in case, it can be called one sided taunting and scolding.

"King kai."

The man with antennas straightened up.

"I know that you're not allowed to interact with beings in the realm of the living but could you ask them to make an exception? This time? We need you to train some members of our team. With techniques like Kaio-ken and spirit bomb we might do some appropriate damage. And I think you might even keep Goku in line?" Trunks said cheekily and the spiky haired saiyan rolled his eyes playfully.

King kai smiled softly.

"Trunks." His ears perked up to listen to the older saiyan's voice.

"You're right. Sometimes…no, most of the times I let my lust for a fierce battle against a strong opponent impair my judgement. I've always been a bit inclined towards it but it was simply amplified ten times more since the moment I transformed into super saiyan for the first time. I would have surely died in the explosion of planet Namek, the old one I mean, had I not found that space pod and launched myself to planet Yadrat. I understand what you mean to say and I promise I'll try my best. And yeah, king kai you should really come with us. It would really be a great experience for you and for us."

King kai nodded and sniffled softly. "Oh king kai did we make you emotional?" Goku laughed.

"Ah! No-no. Something must have gotten into my eye. And now you two keep quiet. I'll take permission from my senior for that."

"Eh? You've someone above you? And what in the world made you change your mind?"

"Of course Goku! He's known as the grand kai. I never told you about this? Anyways, Trunks words made me realise that it is my job. To do everything I can to help you people destroy that menace called Cell. It's beneficial for all of us. And of course, I enjoy hitting your empty head." He said gleefully.

The older saiyan ignored the latter remark and scratched the back of his head and said, "Naah. I don't remember you telling me something like that. And suddenly, he gasped and his eyes lit up.

"This grand kai? Is he strong?"

"Of course he is!" king kai nodded vigorously but suddenly glared at Goku, knowing his intentions. And the older saiyan laughed sheepishly at the glare he got from the god and the saiyan with the blue eyes.

"Oh come on. Nobody's dying right?"

"Gokuuu!"

"Hey! Hey! Alright! Sheesh you two!"

Both the saiyan's watched curiously as the antennas on King kai's head twitched as if he was communicating with someone, and suddenly a big grin blossomed on his face.

"Alright boys! I've been allowed to visit the world of the living!"

Goku grinned and then his face transformed showing seriousness. "That's awesome but now let's get down to the main business, shall we?"

"Sure!" the deity exclaimed.

His antennas twitched again as he focused his attention, trying to find the new planet of the Namekians. "Aha! Looks like I've found it." Both the saiyans raced to him and placed their palms on his back. Trunks smiled, his eyes filled with hope. If they managed to defeat Cell here, than he too can go back in his time and travel to the new Namekof his time and also get a new Kami and dragon balls. At least they'll be able to restore some of the damage if not all.

The spiky haired saiyan laughed and yelled enthusiastically. "Alright! Let's head to home back."

Hearing it, Gregory and bubbles too, joined their master on his quest to earth. Using instant transmission, Goku and company warped behind Chichi, who was holding a fussy baby Trunks while the toddler's mother was trying feed him some mushy stuff.

After getting scolded by both the women for scaring the hell out of them by suddenly appearing behind them like that, seeing them greeting king kai and entertaining a giggling baby Trunks Goku was about to ask for the whereabouts of Gohan when a sudden collision of two massive and familiar energies alarmed him.

Vegeta and Gohan?

From the corner of his eyes he saw Chichi shifting uncomfortably. He knew that Chichi was not very adapted in energy sensing but unlike Bulma she wasn't completely oblivious to it either. Having the knowledge about the energy and being a martial artist herself made her aware of that tremendous power that their son and Vegeta were currently emitting. His features changed morphed into a frown and taking a quick glance at his wife who still had the younger Trunks in her arms, he signalled the older Trunks and king kai to grab on to him knowing that they too had felt it.

He locked on to his son's energy and phased nearby them, all of them suppressing their power watching the other two warriors exchange a flurry of powerful well-aimed kicks and punches. But then Vegeta, of course, having superior experience compared to the child in front of him, found a potent opening in Gohan's defence placed an intense kick on his abdomen, throwing him several meters back. As the kid clutched his stomach and panted heavily, the flame haired saiyan spoke, his voice laced with something akin to admiration and disgust combined.

"No matter how much powerful he grew, your father is still a clown and a third class. After all, he needed help even against the pests like Raditz who was one of the weakest saiyan I've ever known. His power was even below against Bardock, your grandfather, at least Bardock was a respectable saiyan, capable of leading a team and ending his opponents quickly. Unlike your father who couldn't even kill the likes of Freiza and Ginyu."

"Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" Gohan retaliates, "Should you be the one to talk about this Vegeta? Huh? As if you surely ended your opponents like a respectable saiyan would? Where was that 'respectable saiyan' behaviour when you fought Cell? And when you allowed Cell to attain his perfect form even when Trunks' warned you, not to? But then again, how could I forget that you were an arrogant fool to begin with?"

Goku watched the scene with raised eyebrows and his lips pressed in a thin line. It was rare for Gohan to get this worked up and talk so disrespectfully to his elders. Even Trunks' looked a bit shocked at the kid's out of character behaviour. But they could actually feel Vegeta's wrath seeping out of his body. He was livid.

'Brat…" he hissed and launched himself at the younger warrior. But this time around Gohan was prepared with a smirk on his face. He simply dodged Vegeta's first two ferocious jabs and blocked the kick aimed at his chest. Using the flamehaired saiyan's weight and momentum itself he threw the armour clad saiyan through a tree, destroying it. Soon regaining his senses, the saiyan prince glared at the boy and was confused when he saw the eyes of the younger saiyan had lost all traces of mockery that he had displayed previously. In fact the boy looked contemplative.

"What?" the prince barked.

The boy looked at the older saiyan with eyes shining with curiosity.

"I was wondering…what is the meaning of attaining perfection, for a 'respectable' saiyan?

Perfection huh? A respectable saiyan warrior will never believe in perfection. It is a stupid idea. Because after gaining their perfect form…well…what they think is their perfect…they will refrain themselves from training, and that will only cause their growth to become stagnant. And for us, a warrior with no scope for growth is no warrior. And as for me, I'm the prince of the saiyans, an inheritor of the royal blood. That is why it is my duty to become not only the strongest warrior in the universe but also crush my opponents with enough force that they know the dark and vicious side of us. So that they know that messing up with us will surely get them killed." He said the last pert with a ferocious grin.

"Anyways, the only thing you need to understand is that nobody is perfect. Neither you nor me. Not even your clown of a father or that green bean babysitter of yours. Well, I'll say that compared to your father you were smart enough to the psychological advantages like let's say…my pride for your own benefit. Maybe you got that from your harpy of a mother…good that she taught you skills like these, at least, because most of the time she screams like a banshee and stops you from reaching your full potential."

Goku would have cracked Vegeta's skull open if he wouldn't have known what the older saiyan was trying to do. Gohan's biggest strength was his protectiveness over the people he deems important. But unfortunately that simple truth was also his weakness. And Vegeta wanted his son to understand that.

"How dare you talk about my mom like that?" Gohan's golden aura intensified in rage and without a second thought, he charged towards the older saiyan.

The armoured saiyan had a devilish smirk on his face as he swiftly dodged the golden haired child warrior's punches and kicks and with impressive speed, he delivered a haymaker punch on his opponent's head…stunning him enough for the older fighter to ram a knee on his stomach making him bend over in pain and gasp. Grabbing the boy's golden locks, he slammed his own forehead in to Gohan's, making the kid fly back a few meters. But before he could have recovered, the older man intercepted him with a rain of punches, jabs and kicks and finished with a knee on his face making the blood leak out from his nose.

But before another strike could have injured him even more than he already was, Gohan startled everyone with frightening speed, aiming his leg on Vegeta's stomach with enough force to make him double over in pain and then jammed the ends of his both elbows on the flame haired saiyan's head making him descend to the hard ground below them.

Gohan followed the older man with an extremely determined look on his face and Vegeta too followed the suit with a determination fuelled by anger and pride, after stabilising himself in mid-air by powering up.

They clashed with each other and both their fists making contact with the other's jaw, the impact strong enough for their heads to jerk away in opposite directions. As they separated Vegeta's gloved hand was on his jaw making him aware of the power that the younger warrior possessed.

The boy is surely something. No freakin' doubt.

A full blown grin stretched up on his face as he saw the younger boy copying his actions with a similar grin and at that moment Vegeta was cent percent sure that the boy had the saiyan blood flowing in his veins.

The kid has potential.

The grin did not lessen but his eyes softened considerably as he said, "You've grown strong enough to give me a battle like this, but remember that as a saiyan…you can always do better. Because some day or the other I will kill your father even if we manage to beat Cell. Then whether you want it or not, you'll have to be the one to stop me. Don't make stupid mistakes that you'll regret later. Doesn't matter how much of the hellish pain you're forced to bear…don't make mistakes and stay strong, not only for the present adversaries but also for the future."

Gohan stared at him for a few moments as if soaking up the weight of his words and then gave him a smile.

A smile.

No ordinary smile…it was a smile filled with admiration, reverence and trust. A smile that Trunks gives him. Strangely innocent from a child having witnessed the horrors forced up on them from the likes of Freeza first handedly.

Did he deserve that smile? Of course not.

But still he found himself returning the gesture, albeit awkwardly but still doing it. Now he knows that the child in front of him was not just his rival's spawn anymore. He has become a full-fledged warrior in his own right.

A warrior whom he respects.

"You can actually be a decent person when you want to be, Vegeta!" the voice of the man he called his rival taunted him.

The flame haired man turned fastly and the awkward smile on his lips was replaced by his usual frown. "Kakkarot! Why the hell were you lazing around here?"

"Patience Vegeta, patience." Goku said with a grin displaying on his face.

"We found the location of new Namek and also brought here King kai! Ta-da!" he said bowing and presenting the short blue coloured deity.

"King kai?" Gohan repeated in awe.

"Yup. The one and only." Goku said extremely proud of himself and then looked at Vegeta with a smug smirk, "The man who taught me kaio-ken and spirit bomb."

"Hah! Kaio ken might have been some worth but that spirit bomb is useless. It didn't work against me, forget about Freeza." The saiyan prince said arrogantly.

King kai nodded sagely but then said, "The bomb that Goku used was massive than what he used on you. It was made with the energy of entire planet Namek."

And Vegeta looked at the guy bewildered.

The spiky haired saiyan was giving a tour to king kai, showing him different things that humans use now. Finally they reached their destination and stood in front of a large circular capsule like structure. Dr. Briefs was busy tinkering with some of the settings when Goku said, "Look King kai! This is the ship that we'll be using to reach new Namek."

"Hm?" king kai didn't look impressed. "Do you really think that so many of us will be able to go to the new Namek in such a cramped space? Because if you do than you've some serious issues with your brain."

Goku sweat dropped. "Um, I really didn't think about this."

His response was enough to make the blue coloured god face fault down to the ground.

The saiyan prince who was standing there with his arms crossed against his chest glared at the younger saiyan. "You wonder for what I call you a clown? Are you dumb enough to not realise that you act like one?"

"Oye Vegeta! I understand! Why do you have to be so mean about everything?" The messy haired saiyan pouted.

"Hmph." The short man turned his head to the other direction.

"Um…Excuse me?" a timid voice interrupted them.

"Eh? Gohan?" Goku looked at his son wondering.

Gohan stood there awkwardly caressing his recently repaired nose, thanks to the courtesy of his dearest green coloured mentor and a miracle called senzu beans.

"Dad. I was thinking that wouldn't it a better option, I mean, more time efficient and comfortable to use instant transmission rather using this ship to travel through all to the way to Namek? I mean you can sense the planet if you tried a bit hard, right? And we can all simply hold on to you?"

"Aha! You're right Gohan! Why didn't I think of it earlier?"

"Maybe because of the fact that you're a clown?" Vegeta supplied from somewhere.

The younger saiyan ignored the jab in order to praise his son, telling him that he was a brilliant kid with amazing ideas, making Gohan turn his head to the other direction, his cheeks glowing pink.

A blue haired scientist interrupted them. "Well, well. Trunks is also brilliant, you know, because he faced Cell, in fact a lot more powerful Cell than before and got us ten more days, right?" then she proceeded to walk and wrap her arms around the adult version of her baby boy, making the young man smile uncomfortably, as he was still not used to bear his mother's younger counterpart's doting nature.

The boy sighed and whispered softly, "It did not make much of a difference, anyway."

His voice was soft but still not enough to prevent a green namekian from listening.

"You're wrong, Trunks. Those ten days did make a difference. We all are stronger than before, due to spending that time wisely in the hyperbolic chamber. You can see that. And remember, the stronger we are, the more chances we have of beating him. And I know it should have been somebody else to tell you this, but since he's not, I'll do the honours. You need to understand this Trunks, which we're not only grateful to you for getting the precious extra time but also were proud of you as well." The green warrior smiled at the blue haired saiyan and Trunks realised the reason why his Gohan talked about his mentor so fondly.

Suddenly an arm was draped over his shoulders and the lavender haired boy looked at his father's rival, Goku smiled at him and softly at him and winked, "Hey Trunks! Will you keep an eye on your dad for me?"

Trunks nodded unsurely and the smiling full blooded saiyan walked away from him laughing when Vegeta screamed at him in retaliation.

Goku yelled out to the people gathered around him excitedly, "is everyone ready to go to New Namek?"

He was replied by a couple of 'yes' and some grunts of approval. He motioned for them to place their hands on him and proceeded to place his fingers on his forehead as he concentrated to reach the new planet of Namekians.

The bright orb of light was enveloping a group of people consisting a deity of destruction, his guardian angel and his sparring partner which is Cooler ,a frost demon and his mother who chewed him out for nearly destroying him, as they made their way through the stars and planets to reach their destination, their destination was Beerus' new opponent. But Whis suddenly stopped making the cat god complain.

"Quiet lord Beerus. Looks like we have some company."

"Eh?" the destroyer god said confusingly when he witnessed a similar orb like the one in which they were travelling stop in front of him to reveal a person with more feminine features like Whis, her white hair tied in a swishing pony tail and a figure who was frighteningly similar to Beerus except for the chubbiness.

"What the hell are you here for, Champa? Hah! You must have been lost here, right? Like when we were kids?"

The chubby cat god yells, "You idiot! I'm taking a walk to keep myself in shape!"

"Sure! Sure! Your walks are giving good results. I can see that." Beerus taunted.

"You…at least I'm not a walking skeleton unlike someone I know!"

"Shut your trap up! A skeleton is better than being a fatso!"

"You…I'll kill you." Champa was about to lung at his brother when Vados flickered in front of him.

"You should not worry about your brother Lord Beerus. He's improving. I'm making him skip his meals. Any ways I believe that all of us have some errands to run so we'll be taking leave."

Champa glared at his skinny twin and threatened. "You're lucky this time!"

"When we meet again, we'll see about that!" Beerus replied indignantly.

As the other god-angel duo left, Beerus sighed in annoyance and said. "You know, he's planning something."

"I think so too." The white haired being acknowledged his god.

As they entered the circumference of universe six, Champa sighed, "Phew! We almost got caught."

"You should be more careful about what you do, my lord." The woman in front of him tilted her head in his direction.

"I know. I know. Don't worry. I'll keep that in mind. And anyways, we already have five of them."

"Hm."

Vegetto stared at the brown earth of planet Namek littered with blue and green flora and fauna. He was bewildered of happyness at how did he end up here!

But before he could've continued his musings, a loud scream pierced through the entire area making him rush to the source of scream, only to stare at the petrified mass of Namekians. Above them stood several figures laughing in glee at the horror stricken faces of the survivors.

He recognised them.

A short yellow coloured and wrinkled creature with disgusting large eyes, who claimed that he was the greatest magician of all times- - Babidi.

A large humanoid pink figure with snake like cruel eyes, the king of the demons – Dabura.

A sickly green creature called Yakon and another one of their underlings called Pui-pui.

He growled as he phased in front of them, making them startled enough to step back. He flickered in front of Pui-pui in frightening speed and proceeded to punch through his body, making him scream in pain and die. He easily killed yakon by breaking his skull open with a ferocious kick as Babidi screamed in his high pitched voice, asking Dabura to kill him. The golden haired fused warrior dodged the demon's petrifying spit and blew him up into pieces by a massive energy wave . Moving swiftly, he snapped the magician's neck, killing him on the spot.

As the stoned green citizens of Namek turned back to normal, he was applauded and thanked by the ones saved.

"What can I do for you?" the great elder of the Namekians asked him in gratitude.

Before he could reply in his dual voice, several familiar faces appeared in front of him.

A large black void of time and space was especially made to contain that prison. It looked and glowed like a diamond but the material was far stronger than what the ordinary mortal beings could have imagined. Unfortunately, still not strong enough to keep the imprisoned entity inside. The glowing diamond prison shatters and an ominous dark aura covers the entire void.

The only thing that was visible were…

Menacing red eyes, which promised only death and destruction.

\--_--–--

A figure hoovered over the arena which Cell created and was standing on it ! The figure had palm tree hair and black coal eyes like like Goku, but all the reseamblence stopped there as it had a brown armor and a tail wrapped around his waist. The mysterious saiyan was chewing on the fruit while looking down at Cell !

, I am sorry, but who are you ? Cell

smiled pleasently a despite knowing who the saiyan was .

, My name is Turles ! And i have come to make you a offer ! Turles said while smirking at Cell.

, What kind off offer are you talking

about ,Turles ? Is it by any chance sharing the three of might fruits with me ? The same three that you nearly got obelirated by Goku 2 years ago ?

Cell said while having a broad on his face which pissed off Turles to the point he crushed the fruit in his hand. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

, I would like to extend a offer where you join Lord Darkseid army ! And on top of that , you could face many strong opponents , including the ones in my Lord army ! So what do you say ? Turles said looking at Cell with a wicked grin.

, That is such a tempting offer ! So of course my answer is no! Cell said with a smirk on his face at looking at Turles shocked face which quickly turned into anger .

, I see ! Then i will just have to dispose of you since you are of no use if you wont fight for my Lord ! Turles growled as he powered up , dark energy engulfing him making Cell excited at the prospect at getting a challenge.

, Well , i was bored anyway ! So i guess that a little entertaiment wont hurt !

\--_--_--–--

Well hope you read and review

Have a nice day. It is time for Wild Answers:

withheldforprivacy

-Bojack was given a different origin for Cooler to have as a goal other than fighting Goku. In Dragon Ball AF, a manga written by Toyotaro, the author who wrotte DBS manga,West Supreme Kai survives kid Buu blast and creates Freeza and Cooler. That was a spar where both of them used their defects against each other. This Vegetto is from Mastered Ultra Instinct story originally as a rival to Yurei, but grew as his own character. He is part of this story since i helped to his creation and there is also the fact that in the story to fit except the fights


End file.
